


Bloom Dracula Series 2

by kellym01



Series: The Saga Of Bloom Dracula [2]
Category: Winx Club, Young Dracula
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Vampire Human-Hybrid, Vampires, sadistic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellym01/pseuds/kellym01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sent away to survive. Born a second time into a new life, a life in the darkest of shadows. Watch what happens as Bloom is raised as the eldest daughter of the infamous Count Dracula and eldest sister to the Chosen One. Her title strikes fear into the hearts of all, reincarnated of the most ruthless vampire the universe has ever seen with the reputation of all her past lives tied to her, watch as her power grows as she descends further into darkness. How will the Winx react when they meet this Bloom? One who won't think twice about taking a life and how long can they remain as they are? What is this secret she has being keeping from her family? I don't own Winx Club or Young Dracula but I do own the Ocs.<br/>Summary is for all the series.<br/>The first 2 series focus on the Dracula clan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Answers  Questions And Kidnappers: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long wait.

Series 2 Episode 1: Answers, Questions and Kidnappers: Part 1

Vlad was tossed and turned within his bed that night, a nightmare of that night invaded his dreams, dreams of the night he almost lost his father to slayers, the night of the Hunt Ball, images of slayers and vampires overloading his mind.

His eyes snapped. He bolted upright in his bad. His body caked in sweat, his pyjamas clinging to his soaked flesh. His breathing deep and rapidly as he sought to calm himself and convince himself it was all just a dream.

The door to Bloom's coffin swung open, Vlad's gaze shot to the said coffin and was met with the sight of an empty coffin. He felt a hand press down firmly on his shoulder, his head whipped round and he was met with Bloom's concerned expression as she sized him up, sitting on the side of his bed.

"Vlad, are you okay?" Asked the fiery haired vampiress, her tone filled with concern and worry for her younger brother.

"Yeah. It was just a nightmare." Vlad replied; panting, hoping she'd drop it, he'd rather just forget about the whole ordeal.

Bloom then shifted her position so that she and Vlad were fact to face her gaze looked him over once again. Despite his denials Vladimir knew that there was no fooling Bloom, she could smell his fear a mile away and there was little doubt she could both see his pulse pounding in his neck and hear it.

"What was the nightmare about?" Bloom questioned, her eyes locked on Vlad's as she allowed her allure to work its magic, to prevent Vlad from looking away, to lower his defences. She hated to use and even more so on her family but she couldn't let Vlad suffer from a nightmare if she could avoid it.

"It was nothing." Vlad protested, though he was already starting to feel his mental defences fall, while true most vampires can resist the allure of others it was also true Vlad wasn't a full vampire yet and thus was more susceptible to Bloom's allure.

"No it's not, now tell me about it." Bloom insisted; her tone soft and caring, akin to sweet melody. He felt the last of his defences fall.

"It was about the Hunt Ball…of the slayers and vampires, how Vanhelsing had nearly murdered dad." Vlad admitted, his voice's tone akin to one lost in a dream.

"Open your mouth." Bloom instructed Vlad did so, his eyes dilating even more as the constant use of her allure continued to lull him into a near trancelike state.

Bloom peered into the preteen vampire's mouth and was met with the sight of Vlad's fangs, fully extended.

"This isn't good, your fangs are sharpening just from you dreaming about it…then again tonight was very traumatic…Vlad, I want you to look into my eyes, deep into my eyes, I am going to put a psychic block in place to prevent the memory of tonight's events from resurfacing and entering your dreams, or randomly popping up…you will still remember what happened, it just won't be able to affect you in this way." Bloom explained, her tone remaining soft and soothing.

Vlad followed her instruction and soon found himself being lured deeper and deeper into the Bloom's almost reflective blue eyes, drawing him in, consuming his entire being. Bloom's irises ignited with a golden sheen. She placed the block preventing the memory from causing any mental or physical problems, such as sharpening Vlad's fangs while in the open.

Morning…

Bloom headed downstairs and was met with the scene that was Vlad trying convince their father to drop the idea of fighting the slayers, trying to convince him that it was better that they attempted to find peace with the slayers. He wasn't doing too well. The Count quickly won their little fight with his usual 'I am your father speech'.

Vlad released a tired sigh before heading to the table to eat whatever concoction Renfield had prepared for their breakfast. He was already ready for school, he had his books, his lunch and was in his uniform, all he had to do was finish his breakfast, the only problem with his current situation was that if he didn't leave soon he'd be late.

The Count was at all concerned with the fact Vlad might be late for school, then again knowing him Bloom wouldn't doubt him throwing a party should Vlad get in trouble at school. Then again he hadn't seemed to have noticed the time as of yet, seemingly lost in his chipper mood. Ecstatic at the news of two slayers in town and he couldn't wait to face them again. To drain them of their thick, hot, delectable blood. To savour the divine taste of slayer blood while enjoying the satisfaction of it once belonging to a hunter of their kind. Slayers' Blood; a delicacy among vampires that was rarely enjoyed.

School…

Vlad met up with Robin and Chloe after getting a 'lift' to school from Bloom; which consisted of her carrying him and flitting down to school. Chloe wasn't exactly thrilled to see him today.

"And where were you last night? When you're family was trying to drain us of our blood!" Chloe snapped, her voice full of what her father would deem 'attitude' as she placed her hands on her hips, mimicking her mother perfectly.

"I was a little tied up" Vlad replied sheepishly, his eyes widening in surprise of how aggressive Chloe was being.

"So you were too busy to help save my family from been Drained of our Blood." Chloe snapped back at him, stressing the words 'drained' and 'blood'.

"No Vanhelsing tied me to a chair and it wasn't until Bloom came was I untied." Vlad explained, Chloe's features softened, a light blush appearing upon her cheeks, seeming almost apologetic as she lowered her head slightly.

"It won't happen again." Vlad added.

"Vlad…that's a promise you can't keep…you can't be certain of that…I am never setting foot in that castle again and neither should you Robin" Chloe replied almost softly, directing the final part to her older brother before leaving before the vampire obsessed goth could defend his friend.

Meanwhile…

Bloom was currently in the secret room, flicking through the books held within, trying to find the reason as to why her senses had suddenly developed beyond their normal parameters. She pulled out book after book each one dustier than the one before. Searching for her answers, she had discovered many spells, incantations, curses and rituals. And yet she couldn't find an answer to why her senses had evolved so much; why she could smell the slayers with Vlad even when they were in the wood work room, while she was still in the castle.

A combination of a growl and a scream of frustration echoed throughout her throat and escaped her ruby lips as she slammed her hands on the antique table in the centre of the room, now decorated with several piles of dusty books, open at random pages, languages varying from ancient Samarian to Celtic to English.

"What's happening to me?" Bloom growled in frustration to herself. At first she was thankful she could read the multitude of languages though she had her suspicions that, that particular boundary was dealt with by her heritage.

But her understanding of languages was not her problem at the moment. She needed to find answer. There had to be answers, it was then she remembered the day she first discovered the room she currently inhabited. The entity; that voice had told her what she was and had shown her those visions, images of long forgotten memories. Perhaps she could tell her what was happening to her.

Bloom released a tired sigh before lowering herself to sit upon the cold, dusty stone. She crossed her legs and took on a meditative form and closed her eyes, calming her thoughts, quieting the storm of her mind and focusing her instincts.

She searched through her mind, diving deep within herself, attempting to locate some way of contacting the entity from before; searching for that connection, that warm feeling.

"I sense you are troubled Bloom." A soft voice sounded, echoing throughout her mind. Bloom had almost completely dived into her subconscious.

A mental apparition of Bloom materialised within a vast darkness. She quickly turned, glancing all around until finally her eyes landed on the fiery entity, she floated close to her. Gazing upon her from her mask, covering the upper half of her face, a small smile upon her lips her hair pulled up, wearing a golden, flowing dress, her entire form almost completely transparent.

"Yeah, you could say that. What's happening to me? My senses are increasing, my pyro abilities are rapidly evolving, I can roar like a dragon and I turn into a human whenever my 'vampire self' is knocked out." Bloom nearly snapped, the stress of her situation finally coming to surface level, making quotes with her fingers on the words vampire self.

"The source of your power is merging with your vampire side allowing you to summon a dragon of fire and to control it, it also allows you to take on the qualities of a dragon as your inner dragon has also began to merge with you as you are finally beginning to make peace with your human self. And you already know your interesting origins Bloom and now that your powers are activating you have gained the ability of becoming human." The entity replied.

"What is the source of my power and who are you anyway?" Bloom asked, starting to lose her patience with the continuing trend of her not only not knowing what's happening to her body but also who or what this entity is that knew so much about her.

"That is something you must discover on your own and as for who I am the answers lie in your human memories, but a hint I shall provide I am the Nymph of your homeland and was once the guardian of a great power." The entity replied, her voice slowly becoming fainter as she drifted away from the confused and rather agitated vampiress before she had vanished from view entirely.

Bloom's eyes snapped open, her posture faltering slightly. She was exhausted and she didn't entirely understand as to why she was. She rose to her feet and proceeded to exit the room to find she had been in there for hours. She flashed up to her room, upon entering; she briefly checking on her children through their psychic link. Just as she thought they were still asleep, having enjoyed her blood early.

When she turned her attention to the room itself she was met with the sight of Vlad about to climb out the window, using his bed sheets that he'd tied together into a makeshift rope, while Ingrid merely watched on with a knowing smirk.

"What's going?" Bloom questioned, mentally swearing on how she could never walk in on something normal. Vlad glanced up at her, offering her a sheepish smile as he climbed back in through the window to explain the situation, not wanting to risk falling by getting distracted by explaining what had happened.

"Dad locked us in and then went off to face the slayers." Vlad answered, rather quickly.

"Then why not just use Ingrid's skeleton key?" Bloom questioned, briefly glancing to the door (1), Vlad turned his gaze to Ingrid, quickly developing it into glare, her fangs starting to sharpen within his mouth as he felt a familiar tingling sensation. Ingrid ignored the glare and merely held up the key.

"You really are evil." Vlad muttered.

"Why thank you." Ingrid replied with her signature smirk.

Bloom rolled her eyes and with a snap of her fingers the door unlocked and swung open.

"Show off." Ingrid muttered under her breath.

"Sorry I didn't come and get you out earlier I was busy researching and didn't realize how much time had passed…I should have known dad would go bats now that he knows there's a slayer in town." Bloom sneered. She turned on her heel and proceeded to leave the room with Vlad and Ingrid following close behind.

An argument quickly developing between the two on how they could have gotten out earlier, had Ingrid just unlocked the door rather than making Robin climb out the window and watching on as Vlad began his descent. But thankfully, for Bloom the conversation soon changed and they began debating on how they were going to get their father and the adult slayer both to stop fighting, it had been easier when the Count was completely ignorant of the slayers' presence.

When they reached the 'living' room they were met by Eric Vanhelsing, holding a stake, pointed towards the three of them.

"Where's your father?" He questioned, his stake poised to strike the first one of them to move, he had quieted his breathing so to listen in case someone or something was to try and sneak up on him.

"He's gone to Spain to improve his tan you'll know when he's back you'll have a pair of fangs buried into your neck." Ingrid snapped, her tone dripping with sarcasm. Ingrid took a step forward activating one of the traps that Renfield had been setting earlier that day, even though their father insisted that they let the slayer in. This trap was a simple trip wire, she deliberately stepped on it, planning for it to deal with the slayer when all it did was drop a heavy rope net on the three of them.

"Ingrid…did no one ever tell you not to spring an idiot's trap?!" Bloom snapped as she set about trying to remove the net from them only be stopped by their guest as tossed a small handful of garlic powder over them.

The dust burned Bloom's pale flesh, she hissed in pain, baring her fangs as she felt her power start to weaken. She began to lightly smoke where the dust had rested upon her skin, not stopping until she fell unconscious. Renfield then silently entered the room, hearing one of his traps going off, a saucepan in hand, he slowly crept up behind the slayer.

"Mr Vanhelsing can't we settle this, another way?" Vlad pleaded, not noticing the presence of their butler.

"This is the way it goes kid, you're a vampire and I'm a slayer." He replied without remorse, taking a couple steps towards them, knowing that with Bloom unconscious they were helpless.

"What about a truce? No biting no slaying?" Vlad yelled out, Eric paused, this was the last thing he had considered happening, them asking for peace. Then again Bloom had pretty much enforced it through her threats, so it shouldn't have been too surprising that her brother would try it too.

Ingrid took the final step, raising the pan overhead, now only one pace behind the slayer…only to step on into a small circle of rope on the floor, shifting his weight as he prepared to strike and triggering the trap. The rope tightened around his ankle and hoisted him into the air, he screamed in surprise and fright, his vertigo quickly becoming an issue for him as he was hung upside down from the ceiling. Eric turned to face the intruder.

"Renfield you brainless zombie! Can't you do anything right?!" Ingrid screamed.

"Says the girl who deliberately set off his trap." Vlad muttered, earning himself an elbow in the ribs, releasing a small grunt of pain. The slayer returned his gaze to the two of them.

"You tried to trick me." He muttered, internally banishing any concept of peace as he proceeded to drag the Count's children away, after binding the younger twos hands with rope and placed Bloom's wrists in argentalium fang cuffs. Planning to use them as hostages to get the Count to give himself up. He had few delusions that he could take on Count Dracula himself and so had decided he would take a few precautions, such as sending Jonno to his mothers and kidnapping the Count's kids, removing his weakness while using the Count's again him.

Meanwhile…

The Count took on the form of smoke and surrounded the young slayer, Jonno who had decided he would disobey his father's orders to go home to his mother and go back to help his father. He surrounded Jonno, blinding him while making bat like sounds, terrifying him. Jonno spun around trying to figure out where the Count was. He could physically hear his heart pounding in his head as fear continued to take control, not realizing the fog was only around him and it was actually the Count himself.

The count then materialized behind him and brought his arm around his neck with vampiric speed before pulling the small slayer against his him and flashing back up to the castle, planning to have the slayer give himself up, to watch the hope die from his eyes as he drained his blood, making the child watch as he did so.

Once back in the castle he tied the slayer boy up, confident of his victory, until he then saw Renfield caught in his own trap, he clicked his fingers, setting the rope to alight, it was quickly burnt through and Renfield fell to the floor.

"I thought I told you to take down these stupid traps." The Count sneered.

"I was doing just that master when I sorta stumbled into one." Renfield replied.

"Whatever, just get rid of them, and tell Vlad, Ingrid and Bloom to come down, I want to gloat about my ingenious plan." The Count declared, Renfield hesitated a moment before choosing how best to approach the current situation.

"Master Vlad and Mistresses Ingrid and Bloom aren't here right now Master, they are out at the store." He lied.

Meanwhile…

Bloom's head was pounding, her consciousness returning, she felt her head hanging loosely. She winced as she pulled it back, squeezing her eyes as she focused her instincts, the banging subsided, for now. Her eyes snapped open, her blue irises briefly illuminated by a fiery ring around them. Her gaze roamed round and was met with the sight of her younger siblings sat atop a sofa by a table, there arms bound at their sides and their wrists tied together.

She attempted to lift herself from her current sea on a wooden chair only to find herself bound to it by fang cuffs, binding her wrists behind her back.

"Good luck getting out of those vampire, those fang cuffs are made of argentanium, a most interesting alloy, it has this rather useful property of draining vampires of their power. Meaning that you're powerless and trapped." Announced Vanhelsing as he strode past her and into clear view of his three captives. A freshly sharpened stake in his hand, if the heavy scent of wood shavings was anything to go by. He assumed a sea on the opposite side of the table from Vlad and Ingrid, waiting for the Count's servant to explain the situation, for the Count to arrive and give himself up.

TO BE CONTINUED…

(1) For those not familiar with vampires in 'Young Dracula' they have incredible speed, which I have depicted through the use of words such as 'flash' and 'flit'- they can use this speed to go through doors, gates, etc. or just simply turn into smoke and go beneath them, hence it was child play for Bloom to get into the locked room.


	2. Unexpected Plan's And Weaknesses: Part 2

Season 2 Episode 2: Unexpected Plan's And Weaknesses: Part 2

Bloom lightly struggled against the argentanium fang cuffs binding her wrists, unable to use her vampire powers. She had never felt so weak…and yet at the same time so strong. There was a powerful warmth pulsating within her chest.

"You should really cut back on your garlic bills and buy a real house." Ingrid muttered, glancing round the caravan, dozens of baubles of garlic hung from every window and decorated the outline of her door the place was practically wallpapered with them and, the stench was overwhelming.

"You think you're better than me because you live in a castle." The slayer sneered, his tone dripping with venom.

"No, I'm better than you because I'm a vampire." Ingrid responded spitefully.

"Vampires, slayers what's the difference, I say we both stop fighting and become one big happy family." Vlad declared nervously, everyone just turned and looked at him.

"Vlad I may support the idea but you've got to admit, that sounded pathetic." Bloom stated, still not realizing the small fact that she was breathing. Then again no one ever really pays attention to their breathing, especially not when tied to a chair with their family. However, after her remark to Vlad's declaration something finally dawned her and she realized something, something she hadn't noticed before. She could feel it, her blood pumping through her veins, she was human again.

A frown appeared upon Bloom's face as her mind searched her memories frantically, searching her for a reason as to why she was human. Images flashed before her mind's eyes, images of that of the slayer, throwing garlic powder over her. Of the her skin smoking under the grains of garlic, scolding her flesh, of her power fading…no retreating, retreating into herself, to safety. As she fell unconscious…and the last time that happened, the last time she fell unconscious she had become human but it was only for a short period of time but…there had been more garlic this time so she had no idea how long she had before becoming a vampire again.

Bloom then remembered the power within, she had felt it since she had woken up, and she knew it had something to do with fire and fire is pretty useful in weakening metals and argentanium was a metal.

Bloom closed her eyes and focused on her instincts, on the power within her, focusing it on the centre of the fang cuffs, the centre of the chain that linked them. The chain's centre began to glow, a whisper of smoke escaping the metal. Bloom continued to focus her power for a few more moments before giving the cuffs a light tug and the chain snapped. Bloom then proceeded to repeat this method on the cuffs themselves before pulling them off from either hand and tossing them away.

Bloom then sprang forward, her arm shooting out, her grip ensnaring the slayer's neck and slamming his head against the wall behind him, taking hold of wrists with her free hand. The slayer and her siblings were stunned into silence by her sudden burst into action. However, Bloom had forgotten one thing, now that she was human she no longer had vampire strength and thus she didn't have the advantage she thought she had.

The slayer began to push back and Bloom stumbled back, wincing as her lower back struck the table's circular edge. Her head knocking the wooden cupboards above, causing a handful of the garlic baubles to fall upon her. Bloom gasped for breath when Eric's hand found her neck as hers had found his, knocking her arm away in the process. Eric frowned, surprised not only by how weak she was but the fact the garlic didn't burn her skin as it had earlier. He reached back to his chair with his free hand and grabbed the stake he had being holding earlier and lightly pressed it against her chest, stopping Bloom from making the slightest movement.

Just then the door to the caravan swung open and Robin stepped in. He froze as he took in the scene he was met with and could barely stop his smirk from spreading.

"You think this is funny?!" The slayer snapped at the new arrival, anger rising within his voice.

"Sort of yeah. You and the Count have both kidnapped each other's kids." Robin explained, Eric paused for a moment.

"Don't try and bluff me." Eric laughed, briefly glancing down at his watch "By now Jonno is probably already at his mother's probably unpacking his suitcase as we speak." He continued, the grin never leaving his face.

"You mean that case over there?" Ingrid questioned, nodding in the direction of the small case at the back of the caravan by one of the doors. Eric paused, his gaze fixating on Ingrid who merely nodded in that direction once again. Eric slowly turned his head and felt his blood run cold when he saw it, as there at the back of the caravan was his son's suitcase.

The slayer turned back to Bloom, spinning her around, causing her to hiss in pain as she was forced against the table as Eric placed another set of fang cuffs on her, before going back to the chair she had being sat on, quickly locating what remained of her previous cuffs and began inspecting the first set he had used. His frown returned as he attempted to work out how she had escaped them, but not answer came, she should have been powerless and yet the metal was partly melted and split into two pieces. Eric then turned to Robin, casting a suspicious glance over them before proceeding to take them all back up to the castle.

Castle…

The slayer pushed the door open to see the Count lighting candles with the tip of his index finger, which the gust of wind from outside quickly extinguished, the Count turned, expecting to see the slayer on his knees, begging for his son's safe return. When he saw that the slayer in question wasn't alone and had a few captives of his own he felt anger begin to build within him.

"Renfield!" The Count roared, the door opened within a minute later and the pathetic, cockroach eating breather that was Renfield ran into the room, rushing straight to his master, not noticing their guests.

"Tell Vanhelsing I would like my offspring back." The Count snapped into the breather's ear.

"Like I said earlier master they are fine and well, they only went to the shop" Renfield replied, repeating his earlier lie. The Count then glanced towards the door and the breather before him turned and saw just what his master was looking at before slowly turning back round, feeling the icy grip of fear grasp his heart once again as his mind processed his current situation, the Count then leaned back into him again.

"I will deal with you later." The Count hissed at his servant, before turning back to the slayer. Vanhelsing's gaze was captivated by someone other than the Count and his servant, his son was atop the Count's throne, hands bound behind his back, struggling in place.

"It would appear we've reached a stalemate." Eric stated, however, it was then that Jonno finally managed to cut his ropes on a sharp edge of wood on the arm of the throne, freeing himself. He sprang from the throne and ran to his father.

"Dad!" Jonno yelled, colliding with him as they both embraced one another in a hug.

"Or perhaps not." Eric laughed as he returned his attention to the Count. His expression grew serious and he raised his stake, pointing it at the Count. "Now give yourself up or I stake them!" the slayer threatened, moving the wooden weapon to indicate his three captives before returning it to point as the Prince of Darkness himself.

"Vlad now." Bloom yelled, giving the signal to enact their plan they had debated on the way back up to the castle, via the telepathic link between them. The link that had remained despite her altering of species, which Bloom made a mental note of.

Vlad sharpened his fangs to their full length and bit into and through the rope that bound his wrists while Bloom simply melted the cuffs off her wrists and let their liquidized remains fall to the ground before the three of them ran to their father's side and Vlad set about the task of untying Ingrid's hands, behind their father and Bloom.

"Strange. Vampires don't get their fangs until they're sixteen and Vlad's only thirteen." Eric muttered as he eyed the young vampire suspiciously, stake still raised and ready to stake the first vampire that moved towards them.

"It is rare for it to happen but not impossible, now leave slayers you're out numbered." Bloom stated, feeling her blood finally stop pumping and her teeth beginning to sharpen, she, the Count and Vlad bared their fangs and stepped forward, hissing threateningly.

"And out matched" Ingrid added as she stepped forward to join them, scowling at the slayers.

The slayers each took a single step back, taking in their current situation before quickly devising their best course of action. both of them knew with their current weapons and position they would only be able to take out one or two of the vampires at best, it was too risky. Deciding it best that they devise a strategy before they did battle against three vampires, two of which had rather powerful and deadly reputations.

"Very well we will take our leave. For now but be warned, we will return and next time you all shall be on the receiving end of a stake." Vanhelsing swore before he and his son took their leave, rather quickly.

The Count took a step forward, preparing to give chase only to stop when he felt a hand encase his wrist, he glanced back and was met with the sight of his eldest daughter giving him a stern glare.

"Let them go." She instructed.

"They're slayers." The Count hissed.

"Big deal, they couldn't slay a vampire with a bloody UV grenade…they're harmless and besides if they do ever get too bad…we'll make an example out of them, make sure slayers know not to mess with our family" Bloom replied.

"Oh what a delicious idea." The Count praised, Bloom merely hummed in agreement.

"Now if you excuse me, I need some rest after this irritating ordeal." Bloom stated before taking her leave. She could feel her strength failing, her body was still mostly human and wasn't entirely back to being that of a vampire yet, she needed to rest and recover and fully revert before anyone noticed her…condition.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Bloom's Rage: Part 1

Series 2 Episode 3: Bloom's Rage: Part 1

The Dracula family were currently waiting by the tracks of a deserted train station in the middle of the night, each of them wearing their capes on the Count's insistence. The Count was in the process of telling everyone of the 'good old days' when he and his little brother Ivan were back in Transylvania pillaging villages, draining the peasants of their blood.

"Oh, it has been so long, I cannot wait for him to arrive, him and I are going to paint this pathetic town red." The Count declared, his mouth salivating at just imagining it, he could practically taste the blood already.

"Yeah all we need another blood crazed vampire in town." Bloom muttered, "Just remember the rules no biting." She remarked, Vlad nodded in agreement.

"Oh trust me daughter, that rule is going out the window when he gets here." The Count hissed, Bloom took a step towards her father, her irises burning crimson, her lips parting to reveal her deadly fangs.

"Just try it and you'll have me to deal with." Bloom threatened, her voice deepening slightly.

"You forget yourself daughter, I am the head of the clan, I make the rules!" He snapped.

"You also forget who I am father…or perhaps you'd like a reminder of just what I'm capable of?" Bloom replied in a whispered tone; a dark smirk spreading across her features, the Count felt an unpleasant shiver shoot down his spine.

"Fine, we'll do things your way, for now." The Count replied in an equally quiet tone, before turning his back on his eldest daughter and returning his attention to the tracks.

"Ah yes, I can feel his presence already, he'll be here soon and you my children shall meet your dear uncle Ivan, Ivan the Terrible, Ivan the Blood Thirsty, Devourer of Souls!" He declared.

"Yeah, yeah, Ivan the Terrible, more like Ivan the Terrible Time Keeper, he's an hour late" Ingrid complained as she glanced down at the watch upon her wrist for the tenth time that night.

They were all dressed in their traditional Transylvanian attire. Most of their clothing obscured by their capes but anyone could make out the white shirt peeking out between the brief appearance of purple cloth that made up their waistcoats. Bloom despised this attire, they all did aside from their father, this was his everyday outfit, Bloom preferred the more revealing outfits that allowed her more movement and allowed her to keep her intimate flesh well hidden, stylish even.

Bloom reared her head and sniffed the cold air, she too could sense the presence of an older vampire arriving, infiltrating what she deemed her territory. She sniffer the air again and picked up the scents of three vampires, but there was something odd about them, one had a similar scent to Ingrid, one had a similar scent to Vlad, except weaker, less vampiric, the third was similar to her father, however it too was less vampiric, yet it was vampiric.

"Strange I've never smelt a vampire with scents like these before." Bloom muttered to herself quietly just as the vampire's train came into view, seeming to materialise out of nowhere, nearly hitting Renfield, who had been looking down the tracks for the train, leaning forward. The black, almost demonic train came to a sudden stop and the door opened to reveal a tanned adult, who quickly stepped out.

_'Behold Ivan the Blood Thirsty'_ Bloom couldn't help think ironically, she could practically smell the soyblood on him and a complete absence of any actual blood, not even a drop of sheep or pig's blood mingled with his scent.

Ivan had stepped onto the platform wearing a snazzy, grey suit, his flesh a golden bronze. The stench of fake tan mixing with his scent and not going unnoticed by their sensitive vampire noses. The Count could only stare at his brother for a moment.

"Hey big bro." Ivan greeted, happily, moving and giving his 'big brother' a hug, stepping back once it was finished.

"Ivan?!" The Count returned; he just couldn't believe what he was seeing, what had happened to his blood thirsty brother who had aided him in butchering entire villages when they were young.

"The name's Harvey now, Ivan was a little too…old country." he replied, not sure on the best word for his old name, he turned to his nieces and nephews, "So this must be Vlad, Ingrid and Bloom." he stated, taking a step towards them "Give me five!" he declared gleefully, holding up both hands, the three just stared at him, not sure what the hell was going on here.

"Okay, maybe later." He sighed as he lowered his hands before turning back to the train, everyone followed his gaze. "Olga!" he called, no sooner had the cry left him did a diminutive girl, wearing a pale grey skirt, shirt and black cardigan step out who a schooled expression, she appeared to be roughly thirteen and a head and a half shorter than Ingrid, a head at least.

"Charmed" she greeted, performing a small curtesy to the group, Bloom's gaze narrowed at the obvious act and made a mental note to keep an eye on that one, she could smell it, that girl was up to no good. Literally her scent was far too similar to Ingrid's to her liking, it was uncanny. Olga turned her attention to Bloom, appearing to almost size her up with a critical gaze hidden behind a glaze of innocence. Bloom's irises faded into a bloody shade, her ruby lips parted to reveal her pearlescent fangs, a small hiss escaping her. Olga took half a step back, caught off-guard by the animosity of her elder cousin.

"And this is Boris…he's a 'little' shy." Harvey introduced as he indicated to a ginger teenaged boy, stepping off of the train rather awkwardly, attired in a grey jacket with a lighter grey buttoned shirt beneath it. Both children were paler than their father, despite him being a full vampire. Boris had short curly, ginger hair, black glasses with a medium frame, freckles dotted about his face and braces over his teeth. He remained behind his father, obviously nervous; he took his inhaler as he glanced over his relatives from behind his father. Unlike his sister who stood confidently and had long black hair, her face void of freckles.

"You have a suntan." The Count finally got out.

"Fake, straight out of the bottle, helps sell condos when do you don't look all pasty." He explained, briefly gesturing to his complexion as he did so.

"Oh." The Count muttered, 'understanding' the situation "For money, of course." he muttered to himself before returning his attention to 'Harvey'.

"Well brother why don't we go hunt some peasant?" He offered, ignoring the feeling of his eldest daughter's eyes burning into the back of his skull.

"Er…sorry bro…I don't know how to explain this too ya but…I don't do peasant anymore. Blood free since 93." Harvey replied, the Count fell silent, his expression frozen in a state of shock and disbelief.

Meanwhile…

Jonno couldn't sleep, he had this 'terrible feeling' in the pit of his stomach, almost as if he could sense something was going on up at the castle, that something wasn't right, that something bad was coming.

"Dad." Jonno said, turning to his father, asleep at the table, obviously too tired to go to bed, he lightly shuck his shoulder. Nearly as soon as he started Eric's eyes snapped open, his hand pulling out of his jacket and holding up a wooden stake, poised to strike, stopping himself before it could go any further when he saw it was Jonno and not a vampire.

"Oh, what is it Jonno?" he asked tiredly, calming himself.

"Something's going on up at the castle…I can feel it." Jonno stated and no sooner than he had said these words did his father shoot up from his seat, standing to his full height, barley missing the cupboards above him.

"Jonno, do you know what this means?" He asked excitedly as he strode past his son and started arming himself.

"No, what?" Jonno asked with an expression of confusion upon his face, his father turned to him.

"It means you have it, you have it Jonno, the slayer instinct!" Eric declared, his grin never leaving his face, a grin that soon wormed its way onto Jonno's face.

"Now arm yourself Jonno, if I've learned anything since becoming a slayer, it's that you never ignore your instincts, something's going on up there and we're going to find out what!" He continued, gathering stakes and garlic bulbs, crosses and stakes.

"We're going up to the castle!?" Jonno questioned, a shocked expression replacing his confused one.

"Yep." His father replied simply, placing more weapons into a satchel.

"And what are we going to do about Bloom, not even those argentanium fang cuffs stopped her and she was supposed to be powerless." Jonno objected.

"We'll avoid her as much as we can and if we are confronted by her, we pull out the stakes." Eric replied after taking a moment to consider what would happen if they were caught by her.

…

Vlad and Harvey were currently sitting at the dining table, beside one another. Vlad was asking him about living 'blood free' as he called it. Bloom was bringing her children up from the crypt to provide them with their feed. She still couldn't get over just how fast they were growing; they were already the size of two year olds. She claimed a seat opposite Vlad, positioning the two so no one would see what they were doing as their tiny fangs pierced the flesh of her shoulders, no longer concealed by her previous attire.

Bloom was currently wearing a black shirt that effectively covered her chest and left her neck and shoulders bare and, dark blue, torn jeans. She winced slightly as they bit into her shoulders and started lightly suckling her life blood.

"And who are these two?" Harvey asked as he brought his hand to tickle angel, slightly.

"My children, they are each one year old, they tend to rapid bloomers." Bloom replied, suppressing a wince from the pain emitting from her arm as she kept a close eye on her uncle. "Angel and Talon." She introduced, nodding towards each one, her gaze remaining on her uncle, he got the hint.

"So how would you like to live blood free?" Harvey asked Bloom.

"I do, I only drank human when I was pregnant with these two." Bloom replied, catching her uncle off-guard.

"You live blood free, when you live under the same roof as my big bro?" Harvey stated, surprised.

"He has no say in what I do, or in what I drink." Bloom replied simply.

Later…

Boris was made to share a room with Bloom and Vlad, whereas Olga had to share a room with Ingrid.

"S…stay away…f…from me" Boris stuttered as he looked from Bloom to Zoltan, terrified of the stuffed hellhound and Bloom, especially after all the tricks his sister had played on him and had got away with, and Bloom already had her fangs.

"Bloom won't hurt you and neither will Zoltan." Vlad reassured him but Boris didn't listen, still terrified to the bone.

"He's Right." Bloom sighed before flashing into her coffin, not wanting to deal with this.

The next day…

The slayers were posted outside the castle, closely watching for any signs of the 'innocent victims' that were unknowns to them, were actually members of the Dracula clan.

While Vlad was getting more info on living blood free

Ingrid approached Bloom.

"Okay, listen I don't like you and you're not too fond of me, but I need your help and you have no idea how painful that is for me to say." Ingrid admitted.

Bloom, was currently resting against the stone door frame that led to the dining room, sipping a glass of soy blood.

"What do you want Ingrid? Is Olga too much for you to handle with her little act?" Bloom drawled, mockingly.

"You know she's acting?" Ingrid stated; surprised no one else had figured it out; not even her own father; then again he was often a bit slow on the update.

"Yeah, it's so obvious; she reeks like you of deceit, ambition and betrayal." Bloom replied, not really caring, Ingrid scowled, not sure if what her sister had said was a compliment or an insult.

"I'll help you; from how she behaves I can tell she doesn't consider me a threat so I'll have to fix that." Bloom stated, smirking, she had figured out Olga's plan more or less straight away and had to do something, after all she was threatening to kill her family.

Ingrid's room…

Ingrid entered the room to Olga, once again on her bed and began 'trying' to trick her to repeating her plan on tape and as expected Olga simply turned it against Ingrid by making out as if Ingrid was hurting her, aware of the recorded in Ingrid's pocket. But what she hadn't noticed was a bat fly into their room, nor did she notice it turning into smoke, slithering down the wall behind her, before materializing behind her.

"Ow that hurt…please stop, please." Olga said after lightly hitting her hand to add to the evidence to the recording.

"I'll show you something that hurts." Bloom stated menacingly, Olga's head shot round, her expression becoming one of fear.

Bloom's hand shot out and ensnared Olga's neck in her iron grip, using her vampiric strength she lifted the young girl until her feet hovered just above the bed, fangs bearing.

"You're pathetic even Ingrid's more of a threat than you." Bloom spat before throwing her against the stone wall. "You may be cunning, but you were foolish to even consider playing such games in my territory, never play out of your lead you little bitch." Bloom spat her tone becoming more demonic with each word as she approached Olga, who lay on the floor looking up at Bloom frozen with fear and as white as a sheet.

Bloom delivered a forceful kick to her ribs; sending her flying. Olga's petite form slammed into the stone wall, she gasped out in pain, a mixture of blood and saliva shooting from her mouth, some dribbling onto her. She fell back to the ground, a pained moan escaping her.

"What is in this for you?" Olga wheezed "Why are you helping her? What is she giving you? Whatever it is I'll double it." Olga protested weakly.

Bloom lowered herself, bending her knees as she assumed a crouching position her hand shot out and once again ensnared Olga's neck and lifted her off the ground again, she slammed her into the wall, holding her in place, above the ground. She gasped out; it was getting difficult for her to breathe.

"She isn't giving me anything, you're planning to kill your family which is my family and bet after you dealt with your dad and brother you would come after mine to gain the Dracula title and become countess Dracula." Bloom spat, bearing her fangs, she spun round and threw her into another wall.

"Here's some advice quit while you're are still alive and remember even when you do eventually get your fangs I will destroy you if I find you continuing this plan of yours." The redhead continued as she leaned in close to Olga and gripped her neck once more, baring her fangs, hissing before letting her go and drop back onto the floor. Bloom rose back to her full height and flashed out of the room.

"So I'll be having the bed, unless you want to have a rematch." Ingrid said, smirking, Olga said nothing and merely remained on the floor, shaking.

However, Ingrid had begun to worry, she lay on her reclaimed bed and her thoughts turning to what Bloom had done to Olga, how she'd acted. After all Ingrid wanted to become the heir like Olga did, however, to become the heir she would have to kill off the family and face Bloom in the process and from the display she just witnessed that was something she didn't want to do, she had never gone that far before.

Ingrid used to think the fact she was family gave her an advantage; that Bloom wouldn't hurt her, but after that display she knew that wasn't true, Olga was family and Bloom had nearly killed her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review.


	4. No Longer Blood Free: Part 2

Series 2 Episode 4: No Longer Blood Free: Part 2

Bloom headed down from her 'talk' with Olga, her speed unnatural, thoughts whirling round her head.

_'What was that? I never went that far before, where did that rage come from? When I attacked Olga I was sucked into a pit of rage, where did it come from? What is happening to me?'_ these thoughts and much more whirled around in her head as she replayed what just happened in her head, she could still feel the after effects of her anger, shooting through her veins like wildfire, her irises illuminating with a scarlet, demonic sheen. A new voice then sounded in her mind.

' _What is happening to you is simple Bloom; your old memories are leading to this.'_ A calm, serine voice echoed from within Bloom's mind.

_'You again, who are you? And what do you mean my 'old' memories are causing my rage?'_ Bloom telepathically called out to the voice, images then slammed into her mind, images of people running for their lives, cities crumbling, a planet falling apart, three old witches destroying the place, and attacking a man and woman who, going from the garments they wore, appeared to be of royalty.

The images changed before Bloom could witness the outcome, however, the new image that appeared before her mind's soon caused tears to form in her eyes, and for her rage to build, she saw the celestial being carrying a fiery haired baby. She watched as she cradled the baby close to her breast, fleeing the witches that swiftly followed after her. She watched as she stopped by some form of machine and placed the infant within, generating a portal, sending the baby through it.

The images changed again, to a couple months ago of her been born again as a vampire were then seen.

Bloom arched forward as she pressed her hand against a stone doorway, trying to regain her posture she pressed her other palm against her forehead.

_'Why do these images fill me with rage?'_ Bloom asked in her mind.

_'Because it's your home Bloom, your family all destroyed and you witnessed it. You didn't know it but the memories are still there and are causing your anger to subconsciously rise. That is why you are so protective of your family Bloom, you don't want to lose everything again and when you figured out Olga's plan that was the last straw, the anger you weren't aware of overloaded you and your senses and you just lost it,'_ the voice explained.

_'My home? M y family? That's right I was originally born human. You may have told me of my anger but what about that strength, even for a vampire that was strong?'_ Bloom asked as she remembered how strong she was.

_'That came from the source of your power it has almost fully merged with you, but I am unsure if it can truly merge with your vampire side as it is a force of life and light and much more where as a vampire is a force of death and darkness but the answers will be revealed in time,'_ the voice replied before fading away yet again, unaware of the other force that lived within Bloom.

Bloom frowned, still processing what she had being told. After some moments of bracing herself against a stone wall she finally shook her and continued on her way to the dining room.

Upon arrival she found a 'feast' of what humans would refer to as 'gross' and 'disgusting' for lack of better words. Vamperic meals. Boom flashed down to the crypt to retrieve her children, knowing they'd be hungry, before flashing back upstairs and taking her usual seat with her children now in their pram beside her. Boris sat next to Vlad, avoided Bloom and her gaze, Harvey sat next to Bloom, while Olga sat at the other side of the table, next to Ingrid. The youngest girl appeared to have cleaned herself up since Bloom's little chat with her, though she avoided even looking at Bloom, her gaze locked on the food before her.

"So which will it be Master Harvey?" Renfield asked as he prepared to carve a pie with boar-like limps sticking out of the top with a badger's nose.

"Oh, I'm sorry didn't I tell you? I'm a vegetarian now." Harvey replied, this led to an argument between the two adult vampires on how Harvey had changed since the old days or 'cleaned up his act' as Harvey called it. Bloom simply blocked it out, sipping at her soyblood as she rested her spare hand in the pram, Angel and Talon digging into either side of her wrist.

A couple minutes later...

"Why don't you just try it?...It'll make you look a lot younger." Harvey proposed to his older brother.

"Aren't you forgetting something? Vanhelsing; the slayer. He's hardly going to let dad hang up his cape." Ingrid put in.

"You've got a slayer in town? Well I'm sure I'm could talk to him and get him to leave you guys alone." Harvey replied; Bloom was honestly surprised by how confident he sounded.

"What stupendous idea, if you can get him to leave us alone I will try to live blood free." the Count replied, remembering how his brother never could resist the blood of a slayer.

"Sure." Harvey replied not concerned in the slightest about the possible dangers of meeting with a known slayer of his kind.

"There's two actually and don't bother, they're amateurs, no threat whatsoever." Bloom drawled, knowing her father was up to something, he would never be so willing to give up blood.

"A slayer's a slayer." The Count roared back at her.

"They're pathetic." Boom replied calmly, though she did flash her fangs slightly.

"It's alright I'll talk to him." Harvey put in to stop the fight "You know you have a lot of anger for someone living blood free." Harvey added as he got up to head to the door.

"Old memories." Bloom simply replied, Harvey left the room, exiting the castle to see Robin, who had been trying to get inside the castle all day, apparently he was having difficulty after Vlad explained how vampire castles takes on the personality of the vampire that inhabits it.

As Harvey headed to the road he was attacked by the slayers from behind who threw a sack over his head, dragging him to the van before tossing him in and driving off like mad men before anyone could react.

Vlad ran out the door a second later to stop his uncle.

"Vlad, I think the Vanhelsings just kidnapped your uncle." Robin stated, staring after the retreating vehicle with wide eyes.

Robin and Vlad gave chase. Vlad would have gone with Bloom and simply have her flashed up, however, she was currently running beside the slayer's van, having heard Robin's statement from within the castle, waiting for a chance to save her uncle even if she didn't entirely trust him. She'd heard from her father stories of the elder vampire and it didn't take a genius to work out that he could easily become a blood thirsty vampire again when hit with the temptation of blood. Especially a delicacy that was slayer's blood, he was a bloodoholic before he went cold turkey and started living blood free.

The wind whipped through her fiery locks as she maintained a matching speed with the van, if she fell too far back they might be able to get into their little caravan before she reached them, if she went ahead they'd change course.

The van took a sharp left; Bloom curved round, barley making it into the branching road. It took less than a second to be back at the vehicles side. A sharp right swiftly followed, knocking into her side, she stumbled off to the side. She lost her feeling, her knee grazing the ground, the shallow cuts that formed swiftly heeled over.

She glared after them. "I swear if this keeps up I'm going back on an all blood diet." Bloom muttered; fangs fully extended. She chased after them again, they were nearly home now, she went ahead, spinning on her heel.

She'd lost her patience, she was going to stop the vehicle and wreck it in the process. She extended her hand; it slammed into the side as it passed. The metal gave beneath her, nearly tearing and it would have had the vehicle not started to lean over, Bloom's side lifting, the wheel slammed into her kneecap.

Bloom flew back, the van falling back on the road and swerving slightly before continuing on her way.

The redhead cried out in pain, glaring down at her bloodied leg. The flesh torn open, blood gushing out, the bone sticking out with the odd fragment on the ground near her. She cradled her legs, wincing in pain.

"Soyblood, healthy but does have drawbacks…slower healing." She growled out through gritted fangs.

She heard the sound of an engine, light filled the dark road. The downed redhead glanced up, she stared at the oncoming vehicle, black and quite old going by the thin coat of dust on the lower area. It indicated and pulled over on the opposing side of the road. A man exited the vehicle.

His attire consisted of a green sweater and grey pants. He rushed over to her side. He was quite tall, with a busy beard, long curly brown hair and blue eyes.

"What happened? Are you okay?" His tone was filled with fear and concern as he dropped to his knees at her side.

"Oh I'll be fine, I just need a snack." Bloom's hand shot out, her grip ensnaring his shoulder before pulling him in close "Sorry about this." She whispered into his ear, ignoring his pained grunt as she pulled him in.

"Wha…"

His words died as Bloom buried her fangs into her would-be-saviour's neck, a pained gasp escaped her lip. He tried to pull back but his strength left him, his knees buckled and he fell into the injured vampire, once the blood was drained Bloom pulled back and tossed the corpse to the side, gasping.

Her eyes closed as she licked her lips, savouring the taste of blood. Had she not being drinking soyblood for so long she'd have found the taste a bit off, too full of fats from a semi-poor diet but after the soyblood it was like drinking the Spanish Aristocrat 42. She moaned in pleasure, feeling the warmth of the blood that coated her chin, she wiped it with the back of her hand before licking it clean.

She turned her gaze to her leg, she watched as the bone fixed itself into position, she winced in pain, but continued to watch as the bone regenerated, the muscle tissue stitch itself together and the flesh recover her kneecap. She flexed her leg, all semblance of pain gone; she rose back to her feet, stretching out.

She glanced towards the corpse on the road. She had made sure to drain him entirely, no blood, no transformation.

"Thank you, your sacrifice was well appreciated and I really am sorry for what I had to do." She sighed before turning and flashing in the direction of the Vanhelsings, the taste of the man's blood still fresh on her lips. Oh how she had missed it.

The caravan...

The slayers brought Harvey in and sat him on the sofa on the left side of the wooden table, thinking he was to be an innocent victim of the Dracula's. Just managing to escape Bloom; by taking a few sharp turns and even clipping her leg once, when she nearly totalled the van.

"It's okay your among friends now." Eric said as he removed the sack from Hervey's head and upper body. "Sorry about you know the whole kidnapping thing but you need to stay far, far away from that castle." he added while making wild gestures with his hands.

"Who are you?" Harvey asked rather tired of this.

Bloom materialised just outside the door, unable to enter, though she had technically been invited in she was unable to enter the caravan as it was bathed in garlic juice and holy water, burning her hands on contact when her fingers grazed the door.

"Oh great now my only way in is to become human…which involves me pressing myself against this foul stuff until I fall unconscious and that's if it works, unless I can build up my speed and..."

The caravan...

"I'm Eric Vanhelsing and this is my son Jonathon" Eric replied.

"Ah so you're the slayers." Harvey replied without fear.

"You've heard of us?" Jonathon asked, surprised and a touch excited.

"Oh yeah, my brother's told me all about you." Harvey replied as he reached out to shake Eric's hand, he shook it.

"Brother?" Eric asked cheerfully.

"Count Dracula" Harvey replied, Eric shot back, taking up a position in front of his son as he held up his stake that he'd retrieved from his belt.

"Oh come on, you invited me in and if I wanted to drink your blood you'd both be dried out corpses by now." Harvey said as he raised his hands, showing he meant no harm after showing his speed to show how easy he could take them out, by flashing behind them and back to his seat. He then began to explain all about 'how the count wanted to go blood free'.

Meanwhile...

Bloom had taken several steps back, facing the caravan wall, the caravan walls were lathered with garlic juice and holy water, not as much as the door was though. It was then Vlad and Robin arrived, panting, bending over, and breathing heavily.

"So what's happened?" Vlad wheezed, Bloom glanced at the duo, going by their expressions they hadn't found her leftovers, thankfully.

"From what I heard they just found out he is a vampire, they must have thought he was to be an innocent victim." Bloom answered as she took a stance, she then flashed at full vampire speed, through the caravan walls (1), knocking the slayers before flashing to the back to the caravan before the slayers could attack her. Vlad and Robin barged in, the scent of blood soon filled the air and not just any blood, it was the delicacy that is slayer's blood, Bloom, Vlad and Harvey looked over to Vanhelsing to see him sucking blood from his index finger.

Bloom realized what had happened, when she had knocked the slayers, Eric had cut his finger on the sharpened stake, Harvey's, Bloom's and Vlad's fangs sharpened at the scent of the aroma of the blood.

"Ah slayer's blood." Harvey moaned as his eyes became the shade of blood, he bared his fangs, Eric turned Jonno away from him as well as himself to avoid being hypnotized, yet their attempts were in vain as they soon fell to Harvey's hypnosis becoming defenceless.

"Now Uncle Harvey..." Vlad began but was interrupted by 'Harvey'.

"The name's Ivan." Ivan said, his fangs still bared, Bloom flashed in front of him, between him and the slayers. Sending Robin flying out of the caravan as she did so, Robin took the 'hint' and ran off.

"Stand down Ivan this is my territory." Bloom hissed, baring her fangs.

"This is your father's territory and I doubt my brother will mind me getting a **bite** to eat or that I eat out tonight." Ivan said, adding emphasis to the word bite. He glanced to Vlad, who too was baring his fangs.

"Pathetic you both have your fangs and yet want to 'live' blood free what a disappointment." Ivan added.

"No, you're the disappointment, you're the pathetic one you couldn't even resist the scent of blood, whereas me and Vlad have the will to resist it, we are stronger than you" Bloom said fangs baring, deciding not to mention her little snack on the way, her hand shot out and grabbed a hold of Ivan's shoulders.

They both flashed out of the caravan, flying into the air every so often falling to the ground only to fly back up, never once letting go of each other, Ivan had gripped Bloom's shoulders. They continued like this the entire way back to the castle, each of them trying to gain power over the other.

Meanwhile Vlad had snapped the slayers out of the trance and had left before they could regain their grip on reality and realize what had happened.

The castle...

Ivan sat at the head of the table drinking blood down by the gallon, "You should keep an eye on that daughter of yours, Bloom, she's too powerful and refuses to drink human blood, she could be a problem, she will ruin the family name especially if she tricks our children she's already got Vlad convinced." Ivan said to his brother.

He recalled how Bloom had let him go when they got back. They were both bruised and beaten when they arrived but both by now had healed but Ivan wasn't too up for the idea of a rematch with the eldest daughter of his brother.

"Oh I know, she causes plenty of trouble for me, I can't even get a drop of human blood, unless it comes from a bottle, but she's too powerful, just do what I do ignore her and force Vamperic nature upon the others." The Count replied.

(1) Vlad did this in series 4 when he was to be married.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review.


	5. A Painless Cure For Vampires: Part 1

Series 2 Episode 5: A Painless Cure For Vampires: Part 1

Bloom's eyes snapped open; she then listened to what was outside her coffin, not wanting to have another round of calm down Boris. The wimp was ridiculous; nearly every time she stepped out of her coffin he erupted into a fit of screams.

She listened, and she heard the muffled voice of her cousin, apparently bragging about his senses to try and convince Vlad to let him stay in their room. Saying how he could sense an intruder with his super sharp, vampire hearing. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Bloom winced, the high pitched scream soon followed by the muffled laughter of her father and uncle. Guess they'd overheard him too and decided to have a little fun with him.

A small thought came to Bloom, she smirked. Her body evaporated into smoke, she slithered through the small cracks of her coffin, gliding across the stone floor, stopping behind the two adult vampires. Stealthily the mist that was her body pooled together and slowly extended, rising to its full height behind her father's. Soon her shape was formed and her body materialised fully.

She smirked at the adults, as they continued to laugh; unaware of the being that now stood behind them, as were Vlad and Boris as the taller vampires blocked her from view. She altered her stance, eyes closing as her lips parted and she summoned the power within her, a ferocious dragonic roar erupted from her mouth. The castle shook. The two adult vampires then spun around, paler than normal, hands on their chests, stumbling back, nearly jumping out of their skins.

"Don't do that." The Count gasped out. "Honestly you're more annoying than the other one at times." Ivan glared at Bloom but he didn't say anything.

They then turned back to the pre-teen vampire and the soon to be vampire only to find the sudden roar from Bloom had let out had caused Boris to lose control of his bodily functions.

"Come here boy" Ivan said as he hoisted Boris up to check his fangs, with a tight grip on his jaw disappointed by how Boris was acting, how terrified he was. "A little under developed, nothing some biting practice won't fix." Ivan stated before adding "We'll start off small with, some cute fluffy bunnies".

"You mean kill them?" Boris gasped out, his voice shook with fear.

"No take them synchronized swimming. Of course kill them, you want to be a vampire don't you." The Count replied mockingly.

"I…I…I don't know." Boris stuttered terrified and close to having another accident.

"Well you better make up your mind and fast." Ivan said, his voice taking on a demonic tone.

"Like there's a choice" Vlad said sarcastically which made the adult vampires go quiet. "You mean there's a choice?!" Vlad gasped, excitement infiltrated his tone.

"Err…err…oh look at the time it's six in the morning." The Count pointed out after a fake yawn, Ivan mimicked the action.

"Coffin time." Ivan stated before e and the Count flashed to the Count's room. Bloom sighed, glad she'd had taken to getting up in the day again, to keep her children away from her uncle, and to avoid him herself while making it easier to ensure her children had a more healthy sleeping schedule.

"I don't believe it there's a choice." Vlad stated full of hope, he turned to Bloom. "Is it true?"

"Yeah there are many ways to get out of it most of them have grave consequences though." Bloom admitted, she had learnt of several ways to cure the curse of vampirism ranging from individual vampires to the entire clan but never acted upon them because of the fact all the ones she could actually do would lead to the destruction to at least half the family.

"Do you know what they are?" Vlad then asked.

"Yeah, but like I said most of them have grave consequences now if you'll excuse me I have to feed my children." Bloom replied before flashing out of the room knowing Vlad's next question was going to be along the lines of what they were and that was something she couldn't, wouldn't tell him.

Bloom found her children were already out of their crib and were in the pram next to the table where Ingrid and Olga argued, about who was more evil and were on the verge of a competition to prove it.

"Why are my children up here?" Bloom asked, causing both Ingrid and Olga to jump.

"I found them in the crypt and brought them up, they kept crying but they won't eat anything, they won't sleep and they don't need changing I couldn't stand it, they've only just stopped." Olga explained rather quickly.

"There are many reasons for why they were crying, one because they wanted me, two they don't like you and three they have a strict diet and will eat nothing that isn't apart of it and they're hungry." Bloom replied, listing each reason off her fingers.

She flashed over to her kids, she extended her arm between the two and like always they both sunk there fangs into their mother's pale flesh and began sucking at her blood. They seemed more eager than usual; Bloom put it down to her latest sample of human blood. She winced from the pain.

Olga approached them, curious but stopped about a metre short when Bloom's head shot round and, her eyes glowed red, her fangs bared. It didn't take much for Olga to work out that she wasn't to go anywhere near her kids and she didn't want to get into another fight with Bloom so she just stepped back and returned to discussing the terms of the bet with Ingrid.

Bloom sighed, closing her eyes as she focused on her hearing, once her children had, had their fill she retracted her arm, the cuts healed quickly and she continued to listen, lifting up her children and burping them as she listened for what Vlad was planning and heard that he was talking to the Count in the crypt while Ivan was snoring in the coffin beside the Count's Bloom heard Vlad was asking about a cure and the count had all but given it away by closing his eyes to stop Vlad from finding out, due to his little tell, his eyes turned yellow whenever he lies. Bloom instantly knew Vlad was going to ask her about the cure again, and soon.

She sighed, well at least she didn't have to avoid him for long, he would hate to be late for school. She heard a muffled, light thud, followed by the letterbox slamming shut. She carefully placed Angel and Talon back in the pram. Before heading to the door, she snatched up the mail.

"Bill, bill, takeaway menu, pa..." She fell silent as she eyed newspaper in her hand, her gaze locking on the story on the front page, referring to a dead body being found on the side of the road.

"At least he was found." Bloom sighed before igniting it in her hand with her vamperic flames. She let the ash fall through her fingers.

…

Boris was laid in the bed he shared with Vlad, though with his transformation getting closer his cousin seemed less eager to let him stay. He curled up in the duvet. The door opened and Renfield strolled in, tray in hand.

"Still sick Master Boris?" He greeted, Boris gave no reply. "Well, I've got just the thing, rat in cockroach sauce." He continued, setting the plate by the bed before taking a sharp knife, holding the rat in place with his spare one as he began to cut into it. Tearing flesh from bone; to make it easier for the 'ill' Boris.

"Gah." Renfield cried as the knife slice his palm, he dropped the blade, lifting his hand and cradling his wrist.

Boris slowly sat up in the bed, turning to face Renfield. He snatched the hand and pulled the startled manservant in and began to drink the blood, ignoring Renfield's cries.

"Boris?" Renfield looked over to see Vlad in the doorway; who then ran over, snatching Renfield's arm and pulling it away from Boris' mouth. The vampire-to-be kept tight hold of the bleeding appendage.

"Blood! I need blood!" Boris growled, his voice taking on the familiar demonic tone belonging to vampires.

"But seriously, Renfield's?" Vlad challenged. That did it; Boris blinked and practically threw the hand away. Renfield pulled it against his torso. Sparing a look to Vlad, looking hurt by his words – the preteen vampire could only shrug apologetically.

Renfield recovered the meal he'd brought in.

"That is the last time you get breakfast in bed." He stated to Boris before taking his leave.

"So eww…" Boris moaned.

"Yeah…well…don't give up, I think there's a way of getting out of becoming a vampire."

"You serious?" Boris' eyes filled with hope, he sat back up in bed "How?"

"I don't know yet." He fell back down. "But we'll find a way."

School…

Jonno was in the wood work room with his dad, telling him of Vlad's desire to be human, to be freed of the vampire curse much like his cousin apparently.

"Really, Vlad doesn't want to be a vampire well perhaps, we could use this to our advantage, come on Jonno". Eric stated as he pulled out a mask from one of his draws, it was covered with black card, which made it so it was impossible to see through "Put these on Jonno we're going to my secret slayers HQ and the less you know about it the less you can give away when your captured and tortured by vampires." he handed the mask to Jonno.

"Oh thanks dad." Jonno replied; his voice filled with sarcasm, Eric ignored him. He took the mask "Why haven't you mentioned this slayers HQ before?" Jonno asked as he held the mask, his fingers gliding over it in his grip.

"Like I said, the less you know the better, normally you have to be a level 5 slayer before you are told about the vampire slaying organization known as the Slayer's Guild." Eric answered; Jonno then put the mask on and was taken by his dad to the secret slayer's HQ, bumping into several lamp posts and walls along the way.

Vanhelsing took Jonno into the secret slayer's HQ where he began to tell him of his slaying heritage, about all the past slayers in the family and how they died before revealing their secret weapon a book of which told the cure of vampirism, only twenty copies were ever printed and all of them were there.

"This will allow us to trick Vlad into destroying the Count and most of the vampires of the vampire clan for us while turning the remaining ones human." Vanhelsing explained as he pulled out a single copy before hiding the safe hat held them once again, the slayers then headed up to the castle to plant the evidence where they knew it would be found, they knew Vlad's cousin was looking for a cure at that very moment thanks to Jonno's eaves dropping on Vlad and Robin earlier that morning by the lockers.

The castle…

The slayers entered the castle, via secret passage ways and looked down at Boris from the hidden hallway in which they stood; Boris was seated next to mountains upon mountains of books, with the stuffed Hellhound.

Vanhelsing took the book and slowly posted it through the small hole they looked through, dropping the thin book onto the floor below. Both of them more than glad that they were hidden from by the passage; especially when Boris started looking round, when the book mysteriously fell.

Boris then got up and retrieved the book and instantly becoming rather excited when he read the title _'A Painless Cure For Vampires'_ and began flicking through the book only for his excitement to trigger his powers. A flame lit in hands and burned the book, torching all of its contents except for the cover and back of the book, still joined by the weak bindings.

"What do we do now?" Boris cried.

"I suggest you talk to Vlad about Mr Vanhelsing." Zoltan answered, recalling the surname of the author.

"You think they're related."

Zoltan sighed.

"If blood sucking doesn't work out, have you considered a career in rocket science?"

Boris left to tell Vlad of the book, Zoltan's comment dawning on him as soon as he left the castle, much too late for any form of comeback.

Unknown to him Vanhelsing had seen the whole thing and took his leave to plant another copy in his classroom for Vlad to find. None of them seeing Bloom enter the room.

Bloom saw the mountains of books but she knew that nothing here would give Boris a cure that he would use. However, something did catch her eye, the burnt copy of _'A Painless Cure For Vampirism'_.

Bloom flashed over to it and picked it up and looked over the burnt cover, feeling her anger start to build, her rage rise to what most would consider immeasurable, she had even began to glow though she hadn't realized it.

Bloom knew this book had been written by a slayer and the slayer knowledge on how to cure vampirism was limited to legends and rumours, however, the one the cover described, which wasn't linked to legend was referring to one of the most lethal cures for vampirism, destroying the blood mirror, it was the only thing that a slayer actually discovered.

Bloom focused her powers, clouds filled the sky, blocking out the sun. Thunder echoed throughout skies. She flashed down to the school, keeping to the shadows so not to be spotted by the teachers and students, she sniffed the air for the slayers scents and knew they were in the wood work room, well one of them was, the other was in class. However, something else had caught her attention their scents had lingered around a certain area for a while. She flashed to where the scent was coming from and found a secret entrance that would have been hidden well if it wasn't for the smell of garlic and slayers.

Bloom then opened it, ignoring the pain of the garlic that coated the entrance before flashing down. She came to the voice activated door and simply flashed through it and continued to sniff the air and found one of the things she was hoping to find, she could smell the print and the paper of old books. The scent was similar to the burned copy of that accursed book, just less burned.

She followed it to a portrait and moved it out of the way. She smirked as she eyed the safe, she rubbed her fingers over nob, it clicked from with each turned.

"How cute." She chuckled before putting her fist through the knob that locked it and pulled it open before retracting her hand. She pulled out one of the books and found some key information after briefly flicking through it.

"Only twenty copies were ever made ay and it looks like the most of the remaining nineteen are here and, well with the one Boris fried that should leave nineteen here, now let's see, one, two, three...eighteen...where's the other one." Bloom roared, she then knew the slayers were up to something no way would they ever risk a vampire getting their hands on one of these copies they should be kept secure in places like where she was now which meant the slayers were up to something.

Bloom torched the remaining copies before flashing out and re-hiding the entrance, her hand briefly smoking on contact with the secret door but it swiftly healed. She sniffed the air for the only remaining copy left. She growled before flashing to the wood work room where she could smell it.

The room was thankfully empty. She focused her senses, her glare locked on the board. She stormed over it, she took hold of the bottom right corner of the chalkboard before tearing it from the wall and tossing it across the room, breaking two desks in the process. She saw the where the book had once been, gone now. She growled, her anger now seething, and beginning to reach its peak now. She turned on her heel and continued her search for the slayers.

 A/N Please review.


	6. The Price of the Blood Mirror: Part 2

Season 2 Episode 6: The Price of the Blood Mirror: Part 2

Bloom followed the scents of the slayers to their caravan, stopping just behind their van. Wincing as the surprisingly bright sun for Britain hindering her enhanced site, she grit her teeth, canines sharpening as she felt her sockets start to sting. She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling her irises turning crimson, she felt her flesh start to cool as the light shining through her eyelids dimmed as dark clouds rolled in.

Her eyes snapped open, her shoulders slumping in relief as the pain faded from her eyes and the heat on her sensitive flesh faded. Her gaze locked on the slayer and his son, and their guest, Robin. The redhead frowned at seeing him at the slayers' home. Her pupils dilated as she focused her hearing on the trio.

"What plan?! What have you done to Vlad!" Robin spat.

"Nothing." Jonno answered quickly. "We're just trying to help him."

"You're slayers, why would you help a vampire?" Robin challenged, the distrust and disgust he felt visible on his face, Bloom noted the slayers, Eric was controlled and confident, Jonno was nervous and unsure of himself, she heard his irregular pulse, the veins in his neck erratic and unable to find a calm rhythm.

"Vlad needed a cure and we knew the secret." Jonno answered.

"What secret?" Robin challenged, the fear and caution spreading to his voice, his rage dwindling.

The Vanhelsings shared a look and Eric gave him a nod of affirmation and Jonno stepped forward.

"Right…somewhere in castle Dracula there is a Blood Mirror; if it's destroyed every vampire turns to its mortal state…and we knew Vlad wouldn't trust us." Excitement filled Jonno's tone near the end, his hands moving with his explanation.

A cold shiver shot down Bloom's spine.

"So we planted the book for Vlad to find, telling him what to do, he'll smash the mirror, no more vamps in Stokely, everybody's happy." Eric finished.

A large smile split across Jonno's face, another spreading across Robin's face, not realising just what this supposed cure entailed.

Bloom's anger, reached its limits when she heard the slayers' plan, she felt the power inside her begin to build up, feeling like she was going to explode with the power and rage that coursed through her veins. Her skin began glow with a fiery shade, her hair waving in the air. Her rage and power suddenly erupting in a colossal explosion of power from her body, throwing the vehicle she hid behind over the caravan, landing on its side on the other side, wheels combusting and windows shattering, and the slayers were smashed into the caravan, knocking them unconscious as large human shaped dents surrounded them. And finally Robin found himself flying back, his body scraping along the rough terrain, his flesh turning a bright shade of pink as light shallow gashes appeared over his hands and his jacket covered in gravel.

Once the red mist clouding her mind faded and the anger subsided she looked around and couldn't believe all the damage she had caused, she looked down at herself, surprised to find herself in her estranged 'fairy form' once again. Her eyes closed and she forced herself to revert back to her human form.

A low groan filled the air, her eyes shot to the Goth child, mildly surprised to see Robin slowly pushing himself off the ground, lightly stumbling around. She focused her mind and forced her heart to slow, her hands curling into fists at her sides as she fought the survival instinct, her body beginning to go into shock as her heart stopped, pain in her chest flooded her mind, only fading when she felt the familiar chill as she returned to her vampiric nature before proceeding to help Robin to his feet.

"You can explain why you're hanging out with slayers later, for now we need to get up to the castle." Bloom stated.

"What do you…mean?" Robin groaned, holding a single hand against his forehead as he leant against the redhead.

"If Vlad smashes the mirror our father will die, his 'natural mortal state' is nothing but bones and ashes after six hundred years of 'life'." Bloom spat before proceeding to flit up to the castle, slamming through the door, nearly tearing the doors from their hinges with the force and speed she collided with them, she ignored Zoltan and his squeaky bat, heading straight to where the Blood Mirror is kept.

She flew down to the crypt, holding Robin forcefully close to her, had her mind not been preoccupied with other more important issues she would feel sorry for the breather.

She ignored the banging in one of the stone coffins, as well as Renfield's natural scent. She stopped, Robin gasped for breath, pulling himself away from Bloom, falling to his knees and retching, heaving as he gasped for breath.

"Right, hold your breath next time kid." Bloom stated as she gripped the sides of a large stone coffin's led and with a single twist of her hips she tore it from the coffin, throwing it to the side, the lid colliding with the wall, shattering into numerous pieces from the immense force behind the throw.

"I think I swallowed a bug!" Robin gasped; his voice hoarse and weak.

"Then keep that mouth of yours shut."

The door opened and Ingrid and Olga joined.

"And what do you two want?" Bloom growled as she stepped into the coffin, atop the secret staircase within it, noting the stone steps coated with dust and cobwebs.

"We need to stop the boys from breaking the blood mirror." Olga answered quickly.

"Don't bother; Bloom wants to be a breather just like Vladdy." Ingrid spat, knowing even if she fought with Olga they wouldn't be able to get passed her.

"Trust me I have my own reasons to stop them…here." Bloom replied as she turned to the secret passage and outstretched her arms behind her to which Olga and Ingrid grabbed hold of.

Without any further hesitation Bloom vanished down the staircase way at full speed, running across the pit falls never once getting close to falling or even dipping. She would not be stopped.

Spikes erupted from the ceiling and floor and she never slowed, running into them and shattering them, the stone floor cracking, some slabs shattering beneath her heavy foot falls. Still she went faster, her feet ceased to touch the floor as she began to glide down the passage, a pair of armed suits of armour turned to block her and strike her down, the steel of their sword and axe gleaming in the in the darkness and tiny flecks of light to enter the passage, she went between them, the motions of the armour slowing to a point they were barley moving in her eyes. The suits slammed against the stone wall as the force generated from her speed slammed into them, their weapons flying out of reach.

Nothing stopped or slowed her, she simply got faster and faster until she reached her destination, coming to a sudden halt, Ingrid saw this coming and let go, the sudden change of speed causing her to hit a wall and fall on the stone steps, gaining more than a couple bruises, however, Olga who didn't know what was about to happen went flying to the opposite side of the room and hit the opposing wall before falling on her back on the stone floor, in a star like position, her eye bruised and blood seeping out of her nose.

Bloom saw Vlad standing in front of a mirror, wielding an axe he'd liberated from a suit of armour he had to deal with before Bloom came after him with Boris egging him on excitedly.

"Hey Bloom! We found it, the cure for vampirism all we have to do is smash the Blood Mirror, do it Vlad!" Boris pleaded, for the first time he didn't stutter or shake with fear when he spoke to Bloom.

"I don't know…something doesn't feel right" Vlad said.

"You're right Vlad you break the Blood Mirror and you'll kill most of the family." Bloom stated as she approached her younger brother and cousin.

"No it won't it'll just turn them into their mortal state." Vlad corrected her.

"Exactly and dad's six hundred years old." Ingrid said as she entered the room, rubbing her rear and arm from the pain of her arrival, courtesy of Bloom's sudden change of speed.

"He'll turn to dust…I can't believe it…I almost killed my dad, nearly my entire family." Vlad said as he realized the catch to destroying the Blood Mirror.

"Like I told you earlier today, almost all the cures for vampirism have grave and deadly consequences. I found this cure many years ago but I also saw the catch that came with it." Bloom explained. "From what I've seen and read the only cure without a catch is if you're already half human."

"Oh great now we'll both end up evil." Boris moaned as he sank to the cold, dusty, stone floor, despair setting in, his time was almost up and still he had no cure.

"Don't you get it if we destroyed the Blood Mirror we'd be more evil than any vampire." Vlad stated.

"Good point Vlad" Ingrid said as she approached them and took the axe off him and pulled it back to shatter the mirror just as the Count and Ivan entered the room.

"Hello daddy and goodbye." Ingrid then said as she shattered the mirror, the male vampires falling to the ground, Bloom catching herself against the stone wall, the expelled energy finally catching up with her, as Ingrid approached Olga, instructing her to admit something about her winning a bet?

"You do know that's not the Blood Mirror right?" Bloom stated, turning to face her father and uncle, who were still lying on the floor and acting like total drama queens. She raised her arm and released a small fire ball out of her palm at a huge red curtain behind the now broken mirror, incinerating it on contact, when it vanished everyone was greeted with the site with a large, grand looking Victorian styled mirror, the Blood Mirror.

"Ah yes I thought it looked bigger…" The Count muttered sheepishly as he got up.

An hour later…

Olga and Renfield were performing a song and dance routine about friendship with a song while everyone else was forced to watch it. However, whilst they were performing Bloom felt her mind start to slip away to the memory of what happened earlier that day when she had lost herself to the red mist, to her rage and all that damage and destruction she'd caused.

Mindscape…

_Darkness surrounded her, Bloom stood in a single white circle, as if shielded from the darkness of her own mind as she continued to dwell on what had happened._

' _What happened to me earlier, where is all this power coming from?' Bloom thought to herself._

' _It came from the source of your power, it's power increases when you are under strong emotions…the effect of the power varies from emotion to emotion, what you saw was the effect of your powerful anger and rage, it is capable of immense destruction once it reaches its limits.' A soft voice replied and one Bloom recognised instantly._

' _You again? Who are you and what is this power you keep going on about? What is the source of it, I am fed up with all these riddles and half answers, just tell me already!' Bloom roared inside her mind._

_The scene then changed to the memory of earlier that day, Bloom looked down at the memory, an astral representation of herself floating above the scene, she watched it, the events replaying in slow motion, she saw herself, watched her body start to glow. She could feel the anger and rage emitting from her and just as before, she erupted in a burst of power, and she saw the energy drape around her, taking the form of a dragon of fire, it vanishing almost as soon as it appeared._

_'What was that?' Bloom asked in a state of awe._

' _A simple preview of your power and the source of your power, but that is all I can show you for now as this is something you must discover on your own and as for who I am you will find the answers in the hidden room, use your powers human, fairy and vampire, let your instincts take over and lead you to it and most of all listen to your heart and the truth shall reveal itself to you eventually when you are ready to know it.' The voice replied as it started to fade near the end, leaving Bloom alone with her thoughts once again._

 


End file.
